Hannibal Beautifully Deceitful
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: The State of court of Virginia. He is awarded custody of Dr.Abel Gideon. Due to their severe mental incapacity and the fact the pose a risk the general public and themselves. After receiving inadequate care from inton. Will/Oc Hannibal/Oc Hannibal/Will


**Hannibal: Beautifully Deceitful**

 **Will Graham** \- He is a criminal profiler and hunter of serial killers, who has a unique ability he uses to identify and understand the killers he tracks. Originally retired and teaching forensic classes for the FBI, he was brought back into the field by Jack Crawford and worked alongside Hannibal Lecter to track down serial killers. He's currently playing his own game with Lecter, resuming his "therapy" and seemingly befriending the man he's been at odds with since his own manipulation.

 **Hannibal Lecter** \- He is a Lithuanian-American serial killer, notorious for his habit of consuming his victims, earning him the nickname "Hannibal the Cannibal"by . Hannibal is a psychiatrist, who works with Special Agent Will Graham to track down serial killers. Unknown to his colleagues, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, known as the Chesapeake Ripper.

 **Chapter 1: Devil Comes Knocking**

Will and Hannibal had just finished a crime scene when pulled up in his car looking apprehensive and conflicted as he looked at the two young adults who were in straight jackets in the car with their seat belts tightly fastened with the mild sedative wearing off rapidly.

He walked over to Hannibal swiftly ignoring the curious and inquisitive stares he was getting and the children who were glaring at the doctor with murderous intent. He gritted his teeth and then roughly handed Hannibal court guardianship papers and spoke with such bitterness and displeasure " on behalf of the supreme of Virginia. I am unfortunately and reluctantly awarding you custody of Julian Scott Gideon and Raven Isabella Gideon until they are legally adults of the state. Due to their severe mental incapacity and the fact the pose a risk the general public and themselves and due to the courts finding me unfit to care because of apparent inadequate care".

Hannibal looked intrigued "They wouldn't perhaps be Gideon's children?".

balled his hands into fists "They are. Both with the potential of becoming just as dangerous and insane as their father. I treated them like any other patient until my care but the state believes since they haven't been convicted of any crime that it is not within my rights to treat them as insane criminals. Although it is only a matter of time before I'll have them back into my care especially with your nurturing and manipulative hand. I'd say they will have killed as many as The Chesapeake Ripper before the week is out. You think you have everyone fooled but I can see right through you!. knows what you are and soon he will know what those...little monsters in the making are as well if he hasn't already fallen so far and become a monster himself".

Will Graham snorted "Maybe you should be the one institutionalised Fredrick. You are the only one speaking like an insane person here and I pity those innocent children. I just hope that the good doctor here can repair the damage you've done".

Suddenly Raven released herself from her restrict and smashed the window protecting her fist with the straight jacket as she opened the door from the outside as she pulled her elder brother from the car who was still drowsy because of the affects of the sedative. She dropped him gently as he muttered non-sense as he rolled over onto his stomach in the dirty grinning goofy with eyes blown wide.

Raven eyes darted for the doctor and she snarled as she went to attack her capture by was prevented doing so by Will Graham who had wrapped his arms tightly around her fragile body as she growled and snarled "You bastard!. How could you drug my brother!?. Without taking any precautions what so ever knowing his history with drug abuse!. You could of murdered him!. Let me go!. Je vais vous écorcher vivant et suspendu à chevrons!". (I'll skin you alive and hanging from rafters)

Alana gasped in horror "Is this true!?. T-that's attempted murder or at least medical negligence".

narrowed his eyes at the suddenly drastically pale "You should be stricken off you're medical licence. No wonder why the courts provoke you're guardianship. If you've done any irreversible damage to my ward I will be pressing charges and when my ward is no longer in a clearly drug induced state you have placed him in. He can decide for himself about what action should be taken". Hannibal walked over to Julian and knelt beside him and changed his position whilst checking him over quickly.

Julian was muttering in French which was lucky that no one could understand him except Hannibal would was currently feeling his pulse. "Père pense que je suis unique. Pris entre deux mondes . Mon humanité et mon obscurité. Peut-être que je serai toujours à la fois la proie et le chasseur comme ma sœur bien-aimée douce ... Nous étions une famille de chasseurs avant papa a perdu son esprit ... Je donnerais tout pour ne rien ressentir à nouveau". (Father thinks I'm unique. Caught between two worlds. My humanity and my darkness. Maybe I will always be both the hunted and the hunter like my sweet beloved sister...We were a family of hunters before daddy lost his mind...I would give everything to feel nothing again).

Hannibal frowned and spoke gently "Sortir de la souffrance ont émergé les âmes les plus fortes ; les personnages les plus massives sont poêlé avec et la souffrance sont toujours inévitable pour une grande intelligence et un cœur profond ". (Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with and suffering are always inevitable for a large intelligence and a deep heart).

Will was attempting to soothe Raven who was still attempting to claw 's eyes out with her fingernails as she threatened him in French as she trembled with fury in Will's arms.

Jack looked at with disapproval "You and I will be having a serious discussion about how you have been caring for these children doctor".

Hannibal lifted the young man into his arms as seethed at the young man's weight who weighed next to nothing. He would have to fatten him but before it deteriorated his health further. He placed the boy in his car in a comfortable position as he feel into a deep sleep. Before Hannibal walked over glaring at the doctor who cowered slightly at the blood stained eyes that looked at him with promise. "Young Raven my dear. You're brother is in reasonable health although his weight is worrisome. He is either anorexic or being withheld food for a long period of time".

There was large intakes of breath as Raven calmed down and stilled as she smirked darkly "Both actually. We were allowed to eat at least three times a days with pitiful amounts that were suitable for an infant if we did not make...progress as the dear has stated numerous of times to us as a form of punishment. Daddy isn't pleased with his primary carer one bit. He is very protective of his precious doe and stag. I believed has been using us to torment poor daddy which is very stupid when daddy has his ways of getting to people even when incarcerate. It was because of daddy that our captor has been replaced with a different one which daddy assures us that he will be more beneficial than this nut job". She smiled baring her teeth at .

Alana looked furious "You've been starving these poor children!. In attempt to enrage their father. How cruel can you be Clinton. I will make sure you're almost spotless reputation is destroy!".

Raven's stomach rumbled making her blush slightly as everyone looked at her as she hid behind her hair as she heard a protective growl come from Will and Hannibal.

Will smiled softly at her "You're hungry aren't you. Just wait till Hannibal gets you to eat some of his delightful and questionable cooking".

Raven's eyes lit up "That sounds perfect. Will you be joining us ?".

Will looked surprised at the suggestion "Well...I wouldn't want to impose-".

Hannibal cut him off "Non-senses William besides I could use all the help I can get with looking after these young adults".

Will nodded happily "Of course. It shouldn't be too hard. Plus we did a good job with Abigail".

Raven scoffed "Be careful what you think you know about someone...You're probably wrong. The reason is so interested in our...care is because we are gifted much like yourself ".

Alana looked interested "What do you mean?".

Raven smiled politely "Will my psychological profile that I did myself is that I have a high intelligence, extremely observant and perceptive to details, possesses creative imagination, keen ability to focus and concentrate outside of exterior distractions. As well as a disregard for authority, high level of stubbornness. I have sociopathic traits and tendencies with most likely an autism spectrum disorder would most likely be Asperger's Syndrome. Strong ability to empathize with others, strong ability to uphold commitments, well-developed sense of loyalty and desire to protect loved ones. With a tendency to bottle up anger until it is released in outbursts, dislike of receiving pity or sympathy, tendency to exhibit reckless and/or dangerous behaviour under the guise of bravery or justice, suspicion/mistrust of the intentions of others. I am also able to interrupt crime scenes just like here but I am able to distance myself and not allow either the victim or murderer to have access to my mind therefore stopping myself from absorbing pieces of them in my slight unstable mind as I observe as a third people but still I am able to achieve the same point of view as without the messy side effects afterwards although I still tend to sleep walk and sometimes dissociate".

Alana breathed "Amazing...".

Raven snorted "If you think that is amazing then you should hear my brother's profile. He has a disregard for the safety of himself and others, inability to feel remorse or guilt for his actions, inability to sympathize with others, sadistic tendencies mostly regarding the psychological pain of others, inability to cope with boredom properly, manipulative and deceitful, strong desire for chaos and disorder, extremely large ego, disregard for authority, indifference to the wants and needs of others, prone to obsession, tendency to identify and exploit weaknesses of others. He has sadistic personality disorder, passive-aggressive personality disorder, possible antisocial personality disorder. He is able to see their pain. On some level he can understand their pain. he just can't feel their pain. He interrupts the crime scenes by what they feel even if he cannot feel it. Which sometimes is very useful depending on the situation".

Jack's eyes widened "You describe your brother as a person we hunt".

Raven smirked "He has the potential to be someone you hunt be if he did ever become like daddy then he would be the hunter and you lot would be prey. But don't worry I doubt my brother would join in on daddies activities. He has been doing awfully well on his medication and therapy with Dr. Clinton in humanizing him although whether he should be humanized is a conflict of interest. The more he learns to actual feel the more agonizing pain he feels inside. It would be ever lasting torture. Their are reasons why Psychopaths are unable to access deep emotions it isn't because they can't. It is because if they do it will break them and shatter their fragile minds permanently leaving only an empty shell. Death would be merciful that living soulless".

Will nodded "I agree with that statement you cannot change a cat into a mouse no matter how hard you try. Once a predator always a predator turning them into prey would be worse than any death sentence. But I'm sure that can help you're brother. He after all is an expert in fixing the broken and damaged. I'm living prove".

Jack thought for a moment " would you like to assist on cases when he needs a break when looking into the dark places I send him into. I would offer the same to you're brother but...right now I don't think that is wise with how unstable his mind is at the moment. Of course you could choose the cases you work on".

Will froze "Absolutely not Jack. She's still regarded as a minor and you know what seeing this does to me. Even if she can handle it their is always a price with our imagination".

Jack nodded "Even so the offer remains open. Their is no termination date".

Hannibal nodded also and guided Raven to the car as she hummed happily to see her brother looking at her with a raised eyebrow playing with his pocket knife.

Hannibal folded his arms "Julian gave me the knife. You can play with it once we are home".

Julian sneered "Make me old man".

Raven sang in a childish voice "Let me tell you a little story. You may have heard it before.

It's a story about a ripper named upon a time, in central city, there was a cannibal named Hannibal. Hannibal loved to chop up meat more than anything in the world. But one day, when Hannibal got tired of just chopping up cows and pigs...

...He found something NEW to chop up- PEOPLE. And so, he went out night after night in search of fresh meat choosing those that were ill manner loathsome pigs that insulted the hungry predator who wore a meat suit in disguise as prey to lure the silly little piggies to come out to play. Listen dear brother mine watch what you say for there are hungry predators that see you as inferior prey..careful...careful listen well or you will be devoured and severed on a sliver tray".

Julian frowned and handed Hannibal the pocket knife without further insult or protest as he scowled at them as Will looked at the expressionless face of Hannibal and bursted out laughing at the young woman's song. Julian huffed "Miss Raven Miss Raven, Miss Raven, Miss Raven, all dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back. She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe. She cannot cry, cry, cry. Thats why she begs, begs, begs. She begs to die, die ,die..". He cackled as Raven placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with disapproval "That was uncalled for Julian!. That was very rude at saying such things to a lady. Your only beloved sister. Do you need another therapy session with in order to control your psychopathic humour".

Julian snorted "Oh I believe I do. I enjoy watching the good doctor's company especially at watching his face contort with such disgust and hateful thoughts as I join in in the doctor's mind games with a little twist of my own. You can hear his heartbeat thump the moment I enter the room and the scent of fear and anxiety roll of him in waves. It is delicious father would of been proud at seeing his torment squirm with just a glance in my direction".

Raven smirked and then without hesitation got into the car and pushed her elder brother over who sneered playful.

Will asked anxiously "Will you be alright Raven beside...you're brother?".

Julian growled "Look down at me you see a monster...look up at me you see a superior predator...look at me and you see yourself. I am you're inner darkness. Your own reflection that you hide from. We've all got the power in our hands to kill, but most people are afraid to use it. The ones who aren't afraid, control life itself. We are the lions. In the world of lambs. We are the predators. The Hunters. Become the beast . We don't have to hide. Do I terrify you or do you feel alive. Do you feel the hunger does it howl inside?.Does terrify you or do you feel alive".

Will shifted and ignored the insane young man and hissed "You're insane!." Before he closed the car door.

Raven giggled darkly "But even the strongest imaginations can't protect us once we know the truth. That is how you discovered true identity after allowing your mind to suppress it because you didn't want to believe the only person that could understand you was feeding you his slaughtered pigs and helping you embrace you own inner monster that is dying to get out.I'm a cat in a world for of mice. You can't stop a cat from doing what comes naturally...While you're just a cat like me with a different coat of strips. You've been brainwashing yourself to pretend to be something that you are not and can never be... prey instead of the natural born predator you are. You cannot let yourself go to waste because you've forgotten who and what you are. A Predator that is living in a world full of mice. You've hidden under those many layers of masks of yours for so long that you actually believe that you nothing more than a mouse trapped in a world full of cats".

Julian eyes flashed with darkness "Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. You are barely cling onto your own sanity. You do not have the right to make comments on mine handsome". He purred into Will's ear causing him to shiver as he scowled in a huff "Don't do that!. You're advances are not accepted. You are just some messed up kid and why shouldn't you be with how you're father is".

Julian eyes darkened with anger before yelling at Will in French in out control rage as his sister attempted to sooth him.

Will turned to Hannibal at the amused expression on his face and asked not really wanting to know "What he did he just say?".

Hannibal smirked "I don't believe you really wish to know the answer since sex frightens you".

Will looked offended "Sex does not offend me Hannibal!. How on earth did you come by that conclusion!. I love sex...Sex is great I just won't be having it with a psychopathic lunatic".

Julian whispered harshly "We'll see William. We shall see and trust me I always get what I want..always...And when I do...I will make you beg...plead for me to permit your release and for those little comments I will make you suffer until you are on you're knees submitting yourself fully to my will. I wonder how long it will take until you crack and break before you permit my advances". He hissed darkly.

Raven elbowed him in the ribs "Too much information!". She squealed.

Will was flustered glaring at no one as he looked out the window ignoring his friend's knowing expression.

Julian then turned to Raven and asked Raven "So dearest sister should I be giving the brotherly talk before you get your claws into him?".

Will choked on his own spit at hearing that comment when he heard a loud smack as Raven hit Julian on the back of the head causing him to rub it furiously while pouting as Hannibal's hand tightened on the wheel as he saw Raven all hot and bothered making him aroused at the young woman.

Once they arrived Will was the first to almost jump out of the car before it actually stopped and legged it up to the house with a scarlet face as Hannibal was walking with a hard on trying to cover it the best he could knowing he would need to pay a visit to the bathroom before dinner.

Both the older teenagers sniggered as they followed the two into the large house.

Once they had settled down and went to dinner after Hannibal had spent a particularly long time in the bathroom they went into their rooms.

It was midnight when they were awoken by loud footsteps coming from the living room.

When they arrived prepared to defend themselves Hannibal and Will opened the living door and were shocked to smell a heavy metallic scent as Julius held a video recorder filming his sister.

Will looked worried "Julius...what are you doing?".

Julius smiled wickedly "Watching my sister paint a beautiful picture except the paintbrush is a razor blade and the canvas is her wrist!". He said excited.

Will eyes widened as he tripped over himself to turn the light on to see Hannibal snatching the blade out of the girl's hand as he wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist as a small pool of blood lay on the floor as her brother watched entertained.

Hannibal shouted "Will get the first aid box!. It's in my office in the second draw now!".

Will was frozen staring in shock as he watched the blood dribble down Raven's arm beneath Hannibal's hands.

Hannibal growled and pulled Julian and commanded him to take over and not to let go or he wouldn't allow him any entertainment for a whole week".

Julian's eyes widened at the serious threat and he rolled his eyes and took hold of his sister's wrist as he grinned delighted at the dark liquid covering his hands.

Hannibal returned and opened the first aid kit and then inspected her handy work and was relief that no serious damage was inflicted as he used anti-sceptic wipes and what as the woman flinched slightly but was still in a deep sleep. He took the opportunity to inject her with a light paralysing drug and anti-infection drug before bandaging her wrist heavily before ordering Julian upstairs as he took Raven into his arms and placed her back into bed.

He went back downstairs to help a Will who was in shock staring at the pool of blood. He dragged Will into the kitchen and forced him to drink some calming tea as a cotton blanket was placed around his body. Will slowly came around and stuttered "He just filmed his sister harming herself and filmed it like it was nothing. How could someone who is blood related to you do that!. He is a monster. What if we haven't of gotten their on time!?". He yelled.

Hannibal rubbed soothing circles on his back "By the heavily scaring on her arms and wrist I don't believe this was the first time she has done this. Julian probably was used to this sort of thing and was bored. Raven told us about is disorders and it fits in with them. I'm sure if he felt that his sister's life was being threatened he would of done something about it. Even Psychopaths have emotions Will".

Will shook his head "It is still horrible to imagination you're own flesh and blood would just leave you to do that".

The next morning Raven rolled over and cringed at her bandaged wrists and groaned into her pillow as she heard her door one and her brother walked in and sat on the bed and huffed "You made quite a mess last night little Raven of death. I hope you know I got in trouble last night after William went into shock at seeing you're blood covering the floor and me filming the whole entire thing. The doc threatened to deny me entertainment for a whole week if I didn't assist. The nerve of the man. Like I would be denied to do as I please besides we both know you're limits and I would of intervened if it was required. We both know father won't be pleased with you midnight paintings again.

Raven seethed "I don't care. It's not like I planned doing any artwork lately anyway. Daddy can't scold me when it was beyond my control. I was asleep at the time".

Julian shrugged "Yet somewhere you desired and craved it. You wouldn't of done it unwise. I thought you had improved and made some progress. Now we both know William and The Doc will be more watchful of us especially you when you're on one of you late night wanderings. That means less hunting opportunity".

Raven snarled "Don't you think I know that. Don't forget they will probably do raids on our rooms looking for you're emergency stashes and my blades".

Will knocked on the door "Raven are you decent?".

Raven rolled her eyes "I am. You may enter ".

Will entered looking exhausted and weary "How are you doing?".

Raven sighed "I am alright considering the circumstances that I was found in last night. I apologise for my unconscious behaviour. It must have been quite the shock for you".

Will nodded "It was but I am glad Hannibal took control of the situation. I was at a complete loss as to want to do".

Julian snorted "You should of seen his face. He even tripped over himself whilst trying to turn on the lights. I've filmed it. I'll show you later Raven be well and remember to keep you're midnight paintings to a minimum".

Raven snorted as Julian kissed her forehead and then turned to Will and winked seductively.

Will shook his head "Are you sure you're alright?".

Raven nodded "Of course. I would tell you if I wasn't. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself in regards to these situations. Be a dear and get me some clean bandages and wipes whilst I get changed please".

Will stood up "Of course. I'll be back in a few moments".

Raven got up and had a quick shower when they're was a knock on the bathroom door she covered herself "It's alright . I'm decent. You may enter".

Will entered will his arms full and sat them on the bathroom encounter and asked if she needed anything else before leaving.

Raven changed her bandages and after inspecting her handy work a tad disappointed that it wasn't that bad. She got changed wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with old trainers with her hair nicely styled. She sprayed some perfume on herself before leaving the bathroom and walked downstairs to smell a delicious scent coming for the kitchen.

She stood at the kitchen door watching Hannibal cook he stopped at noticed her staring and smiled softly with concern in his blood brown eyes "Miss Raven. How are you this morning?. Do you require any pain relief?".

Raven smiled and walked into the kitchen "No thank you but thank you for coming to my assistance last night. I apologise if my blood stained anything and causing panic".

waved her off "It was not you're fault and I was happy to help a fair lady in distress. Breakfast shall be out in a few moments


End file.
